In general, for construction of a computer system, hardware such as a server apparatus and a storage apparatus is procured according to a use of the computer system and system requirements.
Data migration is performed in the computer system. As one of purposes of the data migration, there is migration of the storage apparatus. It is conceivable to use, for example, a technique of PTL 1 for the migration of the storage apparatus. According to the technique of PTL 1, a heterogeneous storage is coupled to an existing storage and data management information of the heterogeneous storage is configured in the existing storage. If this technique is used for the migration of the storage apparatus, by coupling a migration source storage apparatus to a migration destination storage apparatus, it can be expected that the migration is realized without stopping the migration source storage apparatus for a long time.